Sixteen
by animechic46
Summary: Rated T for violence May's estatic about her sweet-sixteen coming up until 2 men come in to kidnap her and tell her she has to help them to stop somee evil project done by giovanni's scientist! CS n maybe PS and IS Ch.2 is updated
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped?

Taylor: Well this is my first story that i'v posted yea lot of grammar errors probaly  
May: Well this should be interesting  
Drew:...I'm probaly not gonna like this *brushes hair from eyes*  
Taylor: Shush Drew now on with the disclaimer *ahem*

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IF I DID MAY IN DREW WOULD BE MARRIED WITH 3 GREEN HAIRED CHILDREN AND THEY WOULD AGE! **

May: What!  
Drew: oh yea we don't age in the series  
Taylor: Now on with the show! Story!

* * *

NO POV

The smell of baked chicken and sizzling fries filled the house as Caroline Maple was preparing her special fruit salad. The TV roared loudly of a live Pokemon battle in the other room as Norman, her husband, fought and cursed at the TV.

"Brother, calm down we all knew he would lose." Jake teased.

"Yea dad no need to get so worked up.." his son, Max, scoffed at him.

"Their move was horrible! Do you believe this!" he screamed looking at his son , totally ignoring his families remark.

"Wow dad I had no idea that was coming" Max replied in monotone.

Caroline smiled and glanced at her younger sister-in-law, Amy, at the table writing. She seemed happy but stressed and sighed in frustration.

"You OK?" Caroline asked sympathetically. Amy roughly put her pencil on the table and shook her head.

"No, if I don't finish this draft before my deadline then I'm dead!"

She smiled reassuringly, "Knowing you, You'll think of something outstanding." Amy smiled confidently and went back to her work. Caroline glanced at her daughters door and sighed. _Why couldn't she join the rest of the family for a while? _She shook her head and went back to finish her salad.

The family flinched s three hard knocks hit the door. Norman grunted as he hastily stood up and walked to the front door. He quickly opened the dark maroon door and froze at the dark slick metal gun to his forehead.

"Hello Norman," A man in a dark uniform said "Mind if we come in?"

Norman glared and stepped back a couple feet to the couch as he and a boy entered. The whole family stopped to stare at the suspicious men.

"Norman sorry to interrupt your precious family time, but we need her now, she's the right age." the older man calmly said.

Norman gulped "Who?"

The corner of the mans mouth twitched to a sinister smile, "You know who, May."

* * *

-IN MAYS ROOM-

'_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep'_ May pulled her headphones off and turned her Ipod off. She stared at her computer screen and smiled and her friends remark on Yahoo IM.

'_Just because its yer birthday gurl doesn't mean you have the right to be bossin me around! JK Lub ya 3 Night!'_

She shut her laptop and walked to her dressed mirror, putting two pokeballs on her belt, and smiled.

Turning sixteen and having a perfect sweet-sixteen had been her dream ever since Natalie Anderson embarrassed the crap out of her when she was twelve. She had told Natalie her secret crush on Gary and she announced it on the school newspaper! The whole school laughed at her and teased her for a month! Well except for her two best friends Misty and Dawn..except for the teasing part they did that a lot.

She pulled herself away from her memories and the mirror to walk to her door. Once it was opened just slightly the aroma of chicken fill her nostrils. She was very hungry.

She walked through the empty kitchen toward the living room and started at her shocked family curiously. She looked in front of her father and saw a man of twenty maybe thirty with messy brown hair and an amused gaze. Next to him was a boy ranging her age maybe slightly older. He had gorgeous windblown green hair and bright pale grassy green eyes. He looked very impatient and annoyed.

"Dad?" She locked eyes with her frightened father.

"There's the pretty girl now," The man mused. "Darling you'll be coming with us for a bit." He walked over to her and brought his hand up for her to take.

"And if I don't?" She asked, hiding her trembling fingers.

"Frankly you don't have a choice in the matter." He replied, holding his other hand out with a gun. A real gun to her face. "Nice to meet you im Alec and he's Drew."

* * *

Taylor: How was it? Terrible? Great?

May: Why do I have to have a gun to my face?

Drew: I like my role in here very much surprisingly -grins-

Taylor: Thank you drew :) Remember to REVIEW and why your add it tell your friends to read and REVIEW I dont mind critics just don't bite my head off!


	2. Chapter 2 Pervert

_Taylor: yay chapter 2!  
May: finally i get to find out stuff i dont remember!  
Drew: yea..why don't i remember this?  
Taylor: hehe *sweatdrops* anways i would like to thank PKmnLuver292 for the first review and a helpful one so thanks! and.._

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OR WILL EVER OWN POKEMON IF I DID THE GAME WOULD BE TOTALLY CHANGED AND HAVE LOTS OF ROMANCE BETWEEN THE CHARACTORS  
_**

_Taylor: I think that covered it soo ENJOY_

_

* * *

_

**MAYS POV**

'I can't believe they said to go with these people!'

I thought to myself as Alec lead me to a very shiny new looking black car. Drew got in the passengers side, me into the back seat like how a hostage is suppose to be, and Alec driving. The car had comfortable black leather seats and was very clean with a new car smell mixed in with cherries. '_Mmm cherries.' _My stomach loudly growled impatiently. Drew immediately grinned and cast a side-ways glance at me. I know he's gonna get on my nerves.

"It's not my fault I didn't get to eat!" I scowled at him, but stared at Alec.

Alec sighed. "We'll stop at a fast food place." He said, handing me his cell. "Call your dad."

I did not refuse that offer. I snatched the phone and quickly dialed his cells number. It rang...and rang...and

'_Hello?'_

"Dad!" I screamed, Drew flinched and glared. Ha

'_May calm down your gonna be OK' _I could tell he was smiling '_Your in the right hands sweety'_

_"_Dad I am in no ones hands and they have a gun.."

Drew grinned. "It's fake, here." He tossed me the gun. In bold white letters it read '**MADE IN CHINA'. **Damn.

"I gotta go dinners ready. Luv you." The phone clicked off. Chicken sounds nice. '_yea he really cares that I'm gone.' _**Wait!** Why am I being so calm about this! I looked at Alec and handed his phone back.

" I'm surprised you didn't call the police." Drew teased.

I flinched, " My dad said ya'll are trustful" Damn I should of.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Do you believe everything daddy says?" I thought for a few seconds. What if dad was saying that to just calm me down? What if they were really going to ki-

"Ignore him," Alec smiled and smacked drews head. "Want chicken or a sandwich?"

I noticed we were in a drive-thru. "Chicken." He ordered a five piece chicken meal and a four piece fish meal with two sides of fries and drove up to the first window. After we got are food, my five pieces of chicken!, and were on the road again I decided to ask. "Where are we going?"

Drew glanced at me with ketchup on his cheek. I giggled and pointed at my own cheek to warn him. He glanced at the mirror and blushed slightly, looking away as he wiped it off. Alec glanced at us.

"The doc" I looked at him questionably. "It's where our hideout is located." he answered.

"OK.. Are you going to explain everything there?" Alec nodded his head. I placed my head against the seat and watched the ocean through the window. It was very sunny with a few clouds. The sea was calm with gentle waves coming to the dry sand as kids with theirs Pokemon played around and trained. I felt my my eyes close and my breath soften. Everything went black and I fell into a light calming sleep.

* * *

**Drew POV**

I glanced at the girl, May, and rolled my eyes. I looked up and saw the doc coming up. "Should I wake her up?"

"No let her sleep we're the only ones here so far," He said as he parked in front of the large twin white doors.

"So..we're just gonna keep her here in the hot sun?" I asked as I stepped out of his black Jaguar. The smell of Magicarp and sea salt filled my nostrils and lungs.

"No your going to carry her to the lounge." he mumbled loud enough for me to here.

"oh OK-wait **What!"** When I turned to face him, he was already entering the large gray building. '_Great just great'_ I slammed my door shut and walked to her side and opened her door. I put my right arm under her hair to her neck roughly which caused her and me to flinch. I stared at her limp body and brushed her brunette hair from her slightly flustered cheeks. Her tense muscles eased, so I **gently** put my left arm under her knees close to her...rump, so her violet plaid skirt didn't flash anyone. I swooped her up, shutting the car door with my foot, and began walking to the entrance. She stirred and mumbled stuff under her breath; one thing about he laundry needing to be folded which made me chuckle.

I walked through the door and made a left to an open brown door until I came to the small lounge to the far right. The smell of sea salt vanished to a new smell of hot coffee. I made my way to the old pale blue plaid couch and got down on one knee to place her on it with her head on a ugly faded yellow pillow. A pair of sapphire eyes opened and stared at me. Beautiful glimmering sapphire eyes.

* * *

**MAY POV**

I opened my eyes to see a pair of irresistible pale green eyes gazing into my sapphire ones. Drews face was a few inches away from mine enough for me to feel his hot breath on my lips. Small goosebumps ran down my arms and my heart rate sped up. My eyes widened and my brain regained full function. "PERVERT!"

He flinched and fell backwards to the ground with a loud _mmf! _"Ow! I wasn't going to do anything to you!"

_"Riiight.." I muttered._

"Who would?" he grinned.

My mouth flew fully open. "YOU!..you..." I hated myself for not coming up with a comeback, so I just muttered "Bastard.."

"Drew enough before I rip your head off." I knew that venomous voice way too well.

"Misty?" I shouted as drew flinched at her glare. My orange haired friend was leaning against the faded brown wall with her arms crossed holding a sleeping togepi. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail as usual and she wore faded bluejeans with a hole at the knee and a bright yellow orange tie dyed tank top.

"Hey!" Misty replied cheerfully as Ash squeezed by her.

Ash smiled at me with a piece of cake in his hands. _Mmm cake._ "Hey! Your here! Why are you on the ground drew?" He frowned.

"This **Girl** doesn't know how to control her temper." he spat.

"**Maybe** if you weren't hovering over me like some horny freak you wouldn't be on the ground!" I heard Misty and ash laugh.

Drews face turned violently red. "PIG!" he shouted

"JERK!"

"SHITHEAD!"

I gasped. "Children children please get along." Alec walked in with a nervous dawn and a purple haired boy following him. "Are you ready for an explanation?"

"That would be very helpful."

"First an introduction of everyone you don't know." He gestered towards the purple haired boy, "That's Paul a very experience Pokemon trainer" Ash yell boo in the background. "This childish boy eating cake is Ash." Ash grinned sheepishly. "The horny boy on the floor is Drew." Drew glared him down. "And I'm Alec AKA Dawns uncle." He smiled.

My eyes widened towards Dawn who nodded her head at me. She was fingering with her long dark blue silky hair and biting her lip nervously. For once she didn't wear a skirt. She wore long designer skinny jeans with a blue tank top that read _'Hug me?'_ I averted my gaze back to Alec and gestured him to go on.

"Now the reason why your here..."

* * *

Taylor: God i hope that was better  
May: Is my hair really that ugly...  
Drew:... Im not gonna comment  
May: *Death glare*  
Taylor: hehe um anyways remember to REVIEW specially since i was kind enough to take my time today to give you ch.2 already! now i just have to wright ch.3... ok cookies and milk to people who **REVIEW** :)


End file.
